


itinerary

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Hermione gets creative with waking Ron up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was asked in 2015.

Hermione traced the swirling scars that went over his elbows. Sadly, Ron still snored and was unaware of the gentle ways that she was trying to wake him with. First were the kisses on his jawline, then it was the romantic whispering in his ear, and now Hermione was tempted to yank the sheets out from under him.

 _Come on, Ron,_ she thought. _It’s Valentine’s Day. We have a schedule!_

Sighing, Hermione brushed the long strands of her hair away from her face and tried to think of some way to rouse him. Last night, he and Harry were working late and were chasing Mundungus Fletcher and his collection of stolen items all over London. Ron had crawled into bed sometime when she was asleep and hadn’t even thought of getting undressed. Seeing him in his rumpled uniform wasn’t as attractive when she saw that it was leaving dirt on the blue ( _clean_ ) sheets.

Actually, there was an idea, but it felt unethical….

 _Think of France!_ she reminded herself. _The portkey leaves this evening and you have an itinerary to think of._

Hermione unbuttoned the top of Ron’s shirt, one-handed and with ease. She slid her fingers inside and traced circles over his chest. Licking her lips, she lowered her voice to something husky and whispered the magic words into his ear.

“Ron, I’m making breakfast…”

He moaned. His pearly eyelids flickered and his tongue darted over his parched lips, already awaiting the taste of bacon and tea. “Food?”


End file.
